Azure
by 43501
Summary: Late night tv-watching leads to indulgent acts. [Explicit Sans x Male Reader.]


Another MTT-brand sponsored ad blares from the television's speakers, but you're not really paying attention. You just stare forward, half spacing out as colors, lights and images flicker by on the screen, waiting until the commercial break was over so you could continue halfheartedly watching the MTT-brand sponsored game show you weren't at all invested in with your newfound friend.

You shift into a different position on the couch and sneak a glance at the skeleton nearby. He'd been giving you his couch to sleep on for a couple of days now, but that didn't stop him from deciding he wanted to watch tv at obscene hours of the morning.

"Sans, do you have any intention of letting me sleep?"

He turns toward you at the mention of his name, bundling his hands into the pockets of his ever-present blue hoodie. "yeah, no problem. just lay down right there and go to sleep if you wanna sleep."

"Without all of that, I mean." You gesture lazily toward the box. He follows the trajectory of your gesture and glances at the television and then back to you. Illuminated by nothing but the screen, the colors projecting onto his white bones change from moment to moment.

"what, can't watch tv in my own house? you're pretty demanding for a guest." His words could be cutting, but he winks to show no ill-intent.

You pout and lean into your hand, shifting your attention off him and back to the television. This part of the show was a truth-or-dare style segment. Mettaton was fielding a "truth" question and asking a contestant to choose which monster she'd prefer to smooch from a prescribed list: a ghost, a rabbit person, a dragon or a skeleton.

"hah. so what about you, bud? what would you pick out of those?"

You give it a moment of thought, running down the list of monsters you'd come across. "Uh... out of those, a skeleton, I suppose." The ones you'd met were pretty cool and you figure they are the closest thing to humans, after all-

"oh? i never knew you felt that way about me. i guess i am pretty handsome."

Oh. His entire demeanor shifts and suddenly he doesn't seem all too interested in his crappy television show and more interested in you. He reaches up to hide his smile behind a hand, mock-blushing in your direction.

You snatch one of the smaller pillows from behind you and toss it at his head. It bounces uselessly off him and he doesn't even flinch. "If you're going to torment me by not letting me sleep, don't tease me as well. I wouldn't want to kiss a skeleton if I could help it, I was just answering your question."

"how'd you know you don't like it if you've never tried it?"

"Are you serious?"

"no, i'm sans." You see his grin twitch even wider, taking perverse glee in your exasperated expression. "but if you're curious, i'm up for it."

Intellectually, you feel like you should brush it off, but your first instinct isn't to reject his offer. You immediately begin to question yourself. If your instinct wasn't to reject him, then did you really want to try it? If you were, would it really be okay to say so? Was he just fucking with you?

He sighs heavily, reading you like a book. "you're so dishonest with yourself."

"Fine, yes, alright, I'm curious."

"alright. then i'm up for it."

You have no idea what to expect as he pushes you back with moderate force, encouraging you to lay lengthwise on the couch with the armrest at your back. He shuffles into the space between your legs and before you can register what's happening, his face is pressed against your own. Your mouth connects with his teeth, the tip of your nose poking in to the hole where his own would be if he were human. You gingerly pucker your lips and stamp a chaste, but honest kiss on the upper ridge of his mouth. For reasons unbeknownst to you, your heart skips a beat when you inhale and take in his scent - it's the first time you've been able to register what he smells like, and although it's not necessarily pleasant, it's awfully comforting somehow. After remaining like that for a few moments, he cuts away from you.

"congratulations on your first skeleton kiss."

"I don't know what I was expecting." You admit, blinking at him incredulously. "That was more of a... face-press."

"ah, so you're going to pretend it didn't do anything for you."

For a second, you wonder what he means by that, but you come to terms with the reality of the situation as he punctuates his statement by cupping his hand over the semi bulging in your pants. The additional stimulation arouses you further, your crotch swelling another measure under his touch.

"Oh, uh, shit." You start to sweat. "Well, what did you expect? You're coming on to me, and it's been a while." You don't mean to sound defensive, but you do.

"easy now. there's no need to get bonetrousled over it. this is more fun than mettaton's game shows, anyway."

"A-are you really gonna-"

You shut up and offer no protest as he busies himself with undoing your pants. He yanks down your pants and underwear just enough that your erection springs free from the confines of your pants and out into the open air.

Sans' skeletal hand grips your shaft, tenderly working his fingers over it for a moment before stroking you experimentally. His grasp is cool to contact and uncomfortably hard and it feels an awful lot like trying to make love to a model anatomy skeleton. If you weren't so wound up - and if the situation wasn't so excitingly novel - you're positive you would've gone soft already.

"yeah. i should've figured that wouldn't work too well. well, i tried. i'll try something else now.

Without any warning or precursor, his jaw strains downward, creaking his maw wide open with an audible, tortured-sounding crack. Your stomach pits at the ghastly noise and your eyes involuntarily widen at the realization that, though he spoke with his mouth fixed shut, he was indeed capable of opening it. The cavern of his mouth is a pitch void, much like his hollow eye sockets. You distinctly feel like you're seeing something that ought not to be seen.

The momentary surge of adrenaline makes your cock twitch against his skinless hand. The subtle shift of his features into an amused expression alerts you to the fact that this hadn't escaped his notice.

"heh. you really are kind of a freak, aren't you?" It's extremely disconcerting to hear his voice simply coming from him, jaw hanging agape.

"So what does that say about you? Doing this with a human on a whim?" You shoot back. "Just get to it."

"bro, haven't you head the adage? 'good things come to those who wait'?" He speaks the latter part purposefully slow with a laughing voice, taking special care to enunciate the 'come', because of course he would.

Before you can get too irritated, a bright azure spark gleams in his left eye socket. Glowing ghostly trails stream out of his mouth, the curling smoke congealing, materializing a thick, semi-translucent tongue in their wake. The appendage stabilizes and unfurls, hanging lewdly over the lower row of teeth you never previously knew he had.

Sans briefly makes eye contact with you. He offers up a friendly wink as he descends between your legs, you bracing your hands on his stocky shoulders.

He sets his tongue at the base of your undercarriage and drags it upward, running the span of your balls and the underside of your shaft in one broad, strong lick. The tips of the upper row of his teeth graze your skin gently as he dips his skull down to go in for another long lick. He repeats the motion several times in succession, each more insistent and hungry than the last, pausing only occasionally to curl his tongue around your nuts. Each professional stroke of his warm, slick ectoplasmic tongue makes you squirm, your hands clenching his shoulders with such force that it should've been painful to a human. You can feel the outline of his clavicle through his jacket.

"Hn..." You groan and your hips float up to bump against his face, pleading and desperate for more. "T-that's pretty good. Done this a few times before, huh?"

Complying, he presses his tongue firmer against you, slathering erratically as he responds, "maybe, maybe not. i don't kiss and tell."

The skeleton halts at your tip. You watch, rapt as his tongue slowly stretches to an obscene length, winding around your cock, coiling from tip to base. When your member is fully encased, the heat from the radiating magical energy is almost stifling as he begins to tighten and relax the tongue's constriction in a pleasing rhythm, pulsing over and around your shaft, swirling around your head and teasing into the crevice of your corona.

"Argh, holy shit." You can hear his deep chuckle from between your legs in response to your inadvertent admission of pleasure. As if spurred on by your reactions, the movements of his tongue intensify, making your toes curl. His hands scramble for your thighs, seizing the flesh there. Your fingers clamp down on his shoulders for support, your body quivering and stomach tightening, mere moments away from erupting.

Suddenly, the skeleton pulls up, tongue lifting away from your erection and shortening to its previous ordinary size. Your head spins and your body aches from the abrupt gear change, but you're too boneless and confused to put up a fight.

The light in his eye wanes slightly as the solidity of his tongue falters, losing its form. He hovers over your crotch as it appears to melt away, oozing out of his mouth, viscous, blue-tinged goop dripping down and softly pattering against your flesh where it landed.

"What the fu-"

"relax. i know what i'm doing, just trust me."

Sans' jaw clicks shut and it's almost a relief to see him looking normal again. His hand returns to your shaft and a few brief strokes coat your cock generously in his ectoplasm. This time, the clasp of his phalanges around you is the single most pleasurable sensation of your life. You figure it has something to do with the remnants of his decomposed tongue heightening your sensitivity and adding a permeating warmth to your crotch, but he gives you no time to reflect on this, pumping you vigorously.

His metacarpals play easily over your skin with the slippery lubrication of the goop. The jutting joints and bones of his fingers add a tantalizing texture to the handjob. You grunt and strain upward, bucking your hips against his hand, rutting through his tightly-wound fist. He reciprocates in equal measure, breathing heavily while servicing you.

Your stomach clenches a second time as you peak, cock pulsing, several ropes of cum dribbling down the back of his hand as tension leaves your body.

He releases you almost immediately after you climax, allowing your body to sink down into the cushioning of the couch. While you're recomposing, you spy him taking a moment to inspect your fluids on his hand with what appears to be satisfaction. Then, you watch with mild horror as he wipes the back of his hand on his jacket without a care in the world. It was just like him to do so, but it managed to perturb you nevertheless.

Somewhat sheepishly, you tuck yourself away and zip up your pants, propping back into a normal seated position to face the television. Sans allows you no time to feel awkward about the situation and passes you a monster-brand cola he'd stashed behind the couch at some point.

"Oh, thank you."

"you're welcome. i pride myself on my work, you know. you looked like you had a good time."

"Yeah." You respond, faintly startled. "For all of that, too."

He turns his head slightly, just enough to lock eyes with you. You fix on the points of light in his half-shut eye sockets. His expression is rather sensual and it sends a thrilling chill down your spine.

"next time, you'll take care of me. it's only polite to return your friend's favors, yeah?"


End file.
